The Cartoon Crossover Halloween Story:Mutant Zombie Invasion Party
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Vlad Masters and The Titanium Titan has plans to take over on Halloween Night as they summon those mutant zombies get to take over them along with other plans as our Bart Simpson and others get to save Halloween before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first (1st) Halloween Speical fanfiction, and may I say it's about all cartoons that came from their worlds to be celebrating Halloween party and it seems that we could be enjoying this fanfic as we get to go for the following:

This story has contains a cameo of Joey from "Friends"

Every time that Numbuh 2 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door) makes a pun, he gets pie in the face

It contains a little love

One of the cartoon parents could remember his or her Halloween

Every time that Lisa Simpson says "Potpourri", she gets 1% luckier

Bart and Lisa Simpson are 15 and 13 years old in this story

Oh, and did we mention that somebody gets twice luckier for the whole story?

Chapter 1:A Halloween Party we will go

It all started when Bart and Lisa had to the Halloween costume shop as they get to find the perfect costumes for Halloween.

They had to search for the perfect costumes as they had to be searching as the could be here.

"Bart, I'm a little concerned, don't you think that we could be that we should be celebrating Halloween that at home so we don't have to get T. ?" asked Lisa.

"What are you worried about?" Asked Bart. "I think that we need to give out the perfect costumes so we had to go out for Trick or treating."

"Yeah, I hope that you're right." just then, it had happen to be that intense that they had to make sure that they're going to be that that they had to search for the right styles about it.

Just as they picked the perfect costumes, their mom Marge had to walk up and give this to them. "Kids, you're bout going to be going as!" as she gets to walk out, she happen to be exactly like a Circus performer. "Mom, is that what I think that you're going to be?" Bart asked. "I Happen to be a circus performer for Halloween, what do you think?" As her husband Homer had to come up and get to be that as he knew of what might get to show about it. "Uh, Kids, I Think that-" as he switches to Marge. "Nice costume Marge, maybe that I get to be tamed by you." As he cat rowels as he switches back to the kids. "There are going to be some monsters out there and I was wondering if you could be that we better get out of here before they come to us!"

"Don't worry Homer, I guess that it should be that it's going to be that surely to be scaring them away." As he gets to see those monster, they were both freaky mutants with Horns on their heads.

As both Homer and Marge screamed, they ran over to the cashier as they get to be that they turned out to be Bart's Miracle City friends Manny and Frieda.

"Ha, ha, ha, surprised, did we?" said Frieda. "Oh great, you dressed as mutants so you can be invited to that Halloween Party by that Mansion."

"Oh yeah, the Whammy mansion, I heard that say that the whammies had to be that hoping that it could be that simply had to notice that we're going to be that surprising that we should be more reliable."

"Well, I think that we should be going to that Halloween party, what do you say?" asked Marge. "Whoo-Hoo! Let's hope that it could be a fun Halloween party!" cried Homer.

"Well, we've already got some costumes so we need to make it as they had to be seems that it could be exciting."

Just as they had to be on a certain on Three nights before Halloween, Vlad Plasmas has a plan to make a trick as he gets to go though those mutant zombies as they get to be following that he has a plan.

"There, I just happen to make those zombie mutants have come to life here."

"Excellent," said the mysterious voice. "Now that Halloween that could be more interesting just as they had to see there."

"But they won't have to be ready until Halloween though."

"We can wait, just as until that night comes." as that voice happen to be reviled to be The Titanium Titan, White Pandera's ex-superhero sidekick and an enemy of Manny Rivera.

At the farm, Farmer Jeb was sleeping until he was awoken to see what was going on outside as he got his gun and said, "You young whippersnappers, you better get off my farm!" But it wasn't "whippersnappers" he thought he was happen to be, it was much worse, much worse indeed.

"Huh, I could've sworn that it was those teenagers making out love." as he gets to walk back to his house, he heard about one thing as he heard that he was going to heard that he hops out and he noticed that he was going to know o what was going on out there.

"Hello?" he asked. "Is anyone out there?" as he ran to his prized-pumpkin, he was holding out that he was seriously to be that worried that something is out there, and it could be that he was getting scared as he notice that he was worrying that it keep getting closer and closer and closer, that was until that he saw that mutant zombies as they get to be held hostage, but that was just only the beginning for those Mutant Zombies.

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Thomas Pickles was at the mansion as he gets to see that he gets to know about the Halloween party's going to be perfect.

"What a great Halloween Party," said Tom. "I'm glad that I could come up with it."

"I thought I come up with it." said Chuckie as they get to fall down the vampire's coffin.

As Kimi Finster, Chuckie's Sister, gets to walk up, they knew that they had to make sure that they're going to make it more reliable. "No offense guys, but you do stop and think that we need to be that it could be that we should be making it more party-ish?" "If you asked me, I think those aliens are about to invade earth and party!"

And just as they had to see that, Suzie had to invite those kids over to a Halloween spooky inspection here. "Ok, I think that we need to be that we're going to be using the prizes for the Costume Party, especially the big prize that's happen to be that a pound of candy."

"Well Suzie, I think that we need that we're going to make sure that this is going to be the best Halloween Party ever and may I say, it could be qualifying activities such like 'Pumpkin carving', 'The Halloween Wheel', and even the games like 'Bobbing For Apples'." Chuckie Inspects.

Just then, their WHOOP Friends had to walk over here and scare the living the daylights out of them.

Just then, they had to make sure, they get perfect for the Halloween Party, the Tweenage Rugrats had to put the finishing touches as they get to be putting around in there, as the mutant zombies are planning to be going to that party to crash.

Back in the Simpsons Residence, the family are having dinner as they get to be talking about the Halloween Party. "I'm sure that we're going to have a rousing good time for the party as we get to be that seriously to be really out of touch around."

"I assumed that I dreamt that I was a zombie slayer and I slayed all those zombies." replied Marge.

"You? A Zombie slayer?" said Homer as he and Bart laughed. "That'll will never happen."

"I Happen to be taking Maggie* to trick or treating out so I had to take care of her on Halloween." said Lisa.

"It's only part of the kindergarten system, I'll let you know that it could be that seriously to be that intense that strangely to be that they just don't know about anything is about to happen."

"Ooh, I can't wait for some fun Halloween party games and they had to make sure as they had to go over there." Said Homer.

"Manny has once even met the original El Tigre himself, and I can't believe I heard that story 20 times!" replied Bart. "Back when Mr. R. and I were neighbors."

"I even get to hear that there's going to be a candy costume contest so I hope that we get to enjoy that we could be that intense."

"Don't worry Homer, just as far as the eye could see, this is going to be the best Halloween ever." as one of the mutant Zombies hear with a stethoscope.**

"Did you hear that," Asked one of the zombies. "The Simpsons are going to that mansion for that Halloween Party."

"Ooh, that's perfect," said another one. "That's where we're going there." as they get to report to Vlad and the Titan.

"The Simpsons are going to that Halloween Party up at that old Mansion here so we heard that we're going to be there." said the Doctor Zombie.

"Good, Good," said the Titan. "As far as we get to be that we're going to be showing that, they could be more people going there."

In the "Adventure Time" World, Finn and Jake got invited there. "Wow, a Halloween Party! Shazmow!"

"And it's that spooky ol' Mansion." said Jake, his best friend.

And the invation goes to the same to Johnny Bravo. "A Halloween Party?" As he show off his moves. "I can't wait to meet those babes up there!"

And at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Frankie got a letter. "A Halloween Party? All right!"

And at Amityville, Sam Manson got invited too. "Hey, A Halloween Party! I Can take Danny there!"

And so on and So forth for others, but question is, what they're going to wear?

As they can prepare for Halloween night, so are our villains and the Mutant Zombies.

Closing Note:This is my first (1st) Halloween themed Cartoon X-Crossover story, please make comments and tell me what you think so far.

*=In this story, Maggie is 6-7 years old in this story.

**=One of the Mutant Zombies is a Doctor as he got his Stethoscope.


	2. Chapter 2-Arrived at the Halloween Party

Chapter 2:The Night of the Halloween party

It was Halloween Night, of where the cartoons get to go to that party that the Tweenage Rugrats made in the mansion.

As they can see, they can have that they're going to have the greatest Halloween party ever as they get to show that they could find as they would had to see in there so they had to know that they're going to show how much they can have fun, but Vlad and Titan had other plans.

They had to show that they're going to make sure that they're going to know that they had to have some goodies in there.

As the Simpson kids got here in Bart's Spaceship car, he looked into the map and said "Well, this is it, the ol' Mansion."

As Lisa looked into the map, she said "Huh, there's no address here." as she noticed it, she knew that, they go right in as they dressed like, a wizard and a witch.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked. "Are we the first ones?" as she looked worried as they walked to the door.

"Don't worry Lise, I think that we could be having the party to ourselves." said Bart. "Don't too be sure Bart." said Marge as she and Homer arrived. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Same here as you, came here to party." said Homer as he dressed as Indiana Jones.

"Indiana Jones?" asked Bart. "Please! You don't know how to survive from snakes!"

Just then, Roldoflo and Maria came with Manny and Frieda as they got into their costumes. "Oh, hello Frieda, hello Manny."

"Frieda? Oh no, Who is this Frieda?" she asked. "I am Bartgirl, brave and forceful, and I spend too much school at day, and fighting crime at night."

"Look Frieda, you're not Bartgirl, the only one who gets to be Bartgirl is Lisa, and she can do a better job then her."

"As always, I'm dressed as El Tigre!" said Manny.

"You're always El Tigre!" said Bart. "Show some respect."

As he got over there, Frieda/Bartgirl flown up to Marge as she told her that more responsible. "Check it out Marge, I am Bart Girl, fleece and forceful just like Bartman!"

"No you're not Frieda, you're yourself dressed up as Bartman and you're going to be that simply had to go for it."

And just like that, The Angry Beavers came in here for a big surprise as Norbert dressed as the Grim Reaper and Norbert dressed as a skeleton beaver. "Hello friends!" shouted Dagget as they get down as they had to be that fall down and they had to be that they're going to have a good time.

"You have to forgive my brother," he said. "He must happen to be dresses every year just in case.

"You have no idea." replied Frieda.

Just then, The WHOOP Agents came in as witches as they get to be that enjoying that Halloween party themselves. "Hey kids, it looks that you're here for the party too." said Alex. "Hello WHOOP Agents," said Bart. "I see that you're going to be that quite dressed up for the evening."

"So, I take it that it should be that it should be that interested?" asked Sam. "eh, not really, I think that we could be that intense that should be quite interested."

As they had to notice that as they noticed that they had to make it though the distance as they had to surely to noticed about it.

And then that they had to arrive that they had shown that they had to notice about it as they get to notice about it.

Just then, Mickey and Donald arrive with their girlfriends, they dressed as 19th century people as they get to be that quite interested. "Eh too? Mickey?"

"I just wanted to know that we came for the party as they had noticed that they get to be quite interested.

As they get to be working that they're going to quite to be building up some reasons as they get to be that interested as they get to wait for more as Frieda showed the spies here. "Check it out girls, I'm Bart Girl!" as she gets to show some karate moves in front of them.

"Get real, you'll never get to be like Bartman as you never had to be that qualification." said Sam.

And Speaking of Sam, the mansion girl and her boyfriend Danny had to be that came here as Phantoms. "Hey guys, we got the Invitations and we're here to make this easy."

And then Bugs and Daffy had to came in there as a Baseball umpire and a Skelton duck. "My partner and I happen to be that we're should be that we're going to be that we're going to noticed that they're going to enjoy about it." said Daffy.

"Don't worry about Daffy, I believe that we're going be that simply to wreak that hover just as they had to be enjoying that party."

And as more guests arrive, they had to be that simply had to go though the arrivals, Frankie Foster as a Witch, Catdog as a hobo and a rich person and more importantly, a few more guests had to arrive.

"Okay everyone, we're going to be entering that Halloween Party as they get to enjoying it."

As everyone saw it, Johnny test pointed out that there's a chocolate fountain as they see it. "Oh boy, Chocolate fountain as he goes up to it as they had to know anything."

"There's something suspicious about this Halloween party," Homer notices. "and it's not somebody who stinks." "I'll let you know that I shower every day." replied Maria. "Not you Maria." said Homer to Maria as he finds a little suspicious as he thought.

As Tommy comes down and said, "Welcome to the Halloween party!" as he came down here.

Then they notice that they're going to have fun, the zombie mutants however, they had to be that they had to be searching for a way in.

Then more importantly they had to find this as they get to be that they're going to notice they're going to show that they could be that intense they walk to their masters.

Back at the Party, they're having a great time as Manny gets to be using something so spiking the party punch as Homer gets to tasted it, he noticed that he spit that out and reviled that it was it was cherry pit inside his mouth. "Somebody has spiked the punch."

As the kids as they get that to be that show that some people what they get to noticed that.

As Bart heard something outside the party, they noticed that he knew that something was wrong.

As he looked into the window, he saw some strange Mutant Zombies as he knew of what was going on here as they get closer, that was until the head zombie said, "HEY YOU GUYS! NOT YET! WE NEED MORE TIME YET!" as the others get to the head zombie.

"Boy, that was weird." he said. "Boy Bart-O, looks like that being the bad boy of school is still on your mind, huh?" asked Frieda. "Yeah, I better get some help." as he gets to go to Moe's.

At Moe's in Springfield, Moe's phone rings as Moe picked it up and said, "Moe's Traven, Halloween edition."

 _"Hello, I need to call Gadget, first name Inspector."_ Bart said on the Phone. "Yeah, I'll check." as he shouts. "Uh, Inspector Gadget, Inspector Gadget! Oh come on, Inspector Gadget."

As Inspector Gadget came in. "I'm Inspector Gadget."

"Telephone." as he gives him the phone. "Hello this is Inspector Gadget, how may I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Gadget sir?" said Bart. "This is Bart Simpson, and I saw some mutant zombies as they came out of the cemetery and I need your help!"

"Well then, I guess that you're going to believe that to let you know that I'm always on duty!" as Inspector pays the tab, as they noticed that they get to see of what they get.

End of Chapter

Please make some comments and tell me of what you think what's going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3-Spies' Halloween mission much

Chapter 3:The Munant Zombies came

As they get to be partying down, Tommy and his friends are doing the same as they had to know that they to see that.

"Mom, Dad, I saw some mutant zombies and they're coming to the party!" Bart replied. "What?" they asked. "Don't worry, I called Inspector Gadget and as we know it, he'll be coming in here."

As the others know that, they knew that they're going so see that they're playing "Bobbing For Apples" as they get to be having fun as Bubbles bobs, and got an apple.

"Bubbs, I don't know about you but believe me when I say that it could be that simply had to noticed that we're going to be that intense that when you got an apple, you know that you'll win easily."

As Frieda/Bart Girl as she gets to try as they noticed they had to knew that she bob an apple and she shouted "The Winner!"

As they get to enjoy Party, they're having a great time, or so we thought.

As Frankie looked horrified as Bart, she saw those Mutant Zombies as they get closer as they thought.

When she had to go to Mr. Herriman as he looked into the Chocolate fountain, he gets to see that he was wondering. _"I wonder if I get rabbits to eat carrots that are chocolate covered."_

As Frankie run up to him she said, "Mr. Herriman, Mr. Herriman, Mr. Herriman!" "What is it Ms. Frances?" he asked. "There are some strange mutant zombies and they're going to be attacking the party!"

"Now Ms. Frances, do you remember that we played a prank at Bloo for once at one Halloween?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Yeah, I think so." said Frankie. "Only this time, it's not us, and we're the ones who are about to get that the prank!"

"I see that you do make a nice conservation here." as they get to noticed, Inspector Gadget arrived at the party as he noticed that something might go wrong.

"Ah, thank goodness you're here Mr. Gadget." said Bart.

"I'm always on duty." he said. "Now where are those Mutant Zombies?" he asked. "They're not here yet but I assure you, when they get here, we get to warn everyone."

Meanwhile, Manny and Frieda are enjoying the buffet as the get to be that simply had to know about it. "Frieda, I noticed that you're going to be that simply going to be like this but Bart's right, Lisa's the only Bart Girl and this party isn't big enough for two bart girls."

"So what if isn't big enough?" asked Frieda. "It's not like that there's going to be that simply had to notice about there."

"Yeah, but my dad hasn't been the same since he finally retired as the White Pandera and some how, he dressed as him so he noticed that he was going learn that if he ever comes out of the retirement, he might get to fight evil and crime with me again."

"Details, details." as she said. "As long as Bart won't mind, I'm sure he'll make me his sidekick in Springfield."

"Now Frieda..."

"BART GIRL!"

"...Freida, you can't be Bart Girl, and even that you are, I might never get to forgive you." worried Manny as he get to walk to Bart.

"Afraid that Frieda became Bart Girl, huh?" asked Bart. "Eh, I Remember she took my El Tigre belt once, I was mad at her."

As they looked at her, they knew that they had to noticed that.

Back at the party, it was Sam's turn to play Bobbing for apples as they seem that she took a bite at it and took at as a snack. "Wow Sam, you sure know how to play the game." said Danny. "I Try."

Just then, then, Hoagie/Number 2, who's gone as Stickybeard, as she asked Abigail/Number 5. "Well isn't this great?" asked Number 2. "It looks that we're enjoying the party as far as they get to be that simply had to noticed that we're having a good time as well as they are, huh?"

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" asked Number 5. "Why I'm Stickybeard!"

"Sure you are." as she took a sip from the punch.

On top of the roof, The Titan and Vlad stand as they saw the zombies as they get to be that they're going to be that making their plan as they noticed it to make it more evil as they are.

Back at the Party, Clover looked worried at Bart. "I don't know about you, but as I get to show that he seems to be that worried about something's wrong here." "Come on Clover, what are you worried about yourself? It's a party." said Sam. "Yeah I guess your right." as they get to enjoy the party, they get sucked into Jerry's office.

"You know Jerry, it's our night off, you don't have to give us another mission." said Clover. "What do you know about Bart though?" asked Alex. "Hello girls, First of all, happy Halloween, and second Bart was right to worry." as he turn the screen as the mutant zombies came around and attack those citizens. "This is just like that horror movie we saw other night!"

"For you see girls, there are two villains whom they seem to be working together to get those Zombie Mutants that come to life as they get to be that they seem to be that intense that they're going to be that they're going to be searching for some brains." as Jerry bring out some weapons, he explained "These weapons will prevent the zombie mutants as they get to be that as just as they get to be."

"Perfect!" smiled Alex. "This is the Anti-Zombie uniform, they had to be taking it down as they had to be that as they get to be stopped them, and this is the atomic blaster as these zombies has been had to be that simply had to nuke those zombies right out of that party."

"You can count on us Jere!" replied Sam. "Good luck Girls and try not to let your Halloween go to waste." as the girls flown back to the party.

Back at the party, they noticed that the punch being spiked. "Do you know what spiked the punch?" he asked the kids as they noticed as they could be.

Just then, Rolfolo puts each kid as they get to touch the boots. "I was playing pin the tail on the monster." said Bart. "I was simply had to dance like crazy." said Frieda. "I spiked the punch so I Thought it might be funny." said Manny.

"AHA! You know that you should've spiked the punch!" Said Rodolfo. "I know dad, and I'm sorry." apologized Manny as the other kids leave.

Just then, they had to turn over the TV News as Number 2 shouted, "Hey everybody, the news is on TV!" as the crowd rumored, they turn over to the Cartoon Network news. "Happy Halloween, I'm Trixie Tang, News reporter for this very serious news report!" as she gets to show them. "As we speak, citizens of Toontown has been attacked by those mutant zombies as they get to be themselves just as they get to be that they're going to be that intenste as the whole town as they get to noticed that they're going to notice that they're-" as they got interrupted, she got attacked as there are static, as it switch to a "Please Stand By" cue card of as Ren hoke choking on Stimpy after the end of the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy".

"Zombies?!" Maria Panicked as she hyperventilating. "Now hold on, just because that we're afaird of any of that stuff, that doesn't mean that we're going to be quite challenging."

"Sorry Homer," Apologized Maria as Homer get to stand up to the stage. "Now I think that you're all afraid with those zombies and I think that they're actually coming here," as he gets to tell heroically. "As we all know that Mutant Zombies are not- I repeat not coming to this party, and even that they are, I think that we could be heroic as Bart, and his friends, El Tigre and Frieda-" "BART GIRL!" Frieda shouted to Homer. "Right, right, Bart Girl, sorry." Apologized to Frieda, as he turn back to the crowd. "We can sure you that there no Mutant Zombies coming to this party to crash!"

"Oh, I beg to differ!" as Vlad masters came in. "Vlad, what do you want?" asked Danny as he protect Sam. "I came here to crash the party, but I don't get to be doing it alone!" as the Titanium titan appeared came in here. "Hello Manny!" As Manny and Frieda shouted "Titanium Titan!" "Who?" asked Bart.

"And we got a few surprises just for you, in fact I got a few surprises for everybody!" as he leaned. "Look out the window." as they get to see the window as the Titan told them to see, is those mutant zombies that he and Vlad summoned.

"Brains, Brains, brains..." said the zombies as one said "Chocolate". "Brains, Brains, Brains, Brains," as one stopped and asked himself, "If we're getting brains, then why am I only one getting some chocolate?" as they got over there.

"Zombies?" asked Tommy as he looked into the schedule. "I Don't remember having any zombies here." as they get to see that he was right, he never did have any zombies coming over."

What will happen to our heroes, and how will the Spies get to stop them on their own?

Find out next chapter and please make some comments below on the comment box.


	4. Chapter 4-Trick Or Treat

A/N:Just to let you know that Halloween's just coming closer then 4 days and I would like to make sure this chapter that could be more rebilled as they get to notice that they're going to solve this zombie mutant problem as Frieda I mean Bart Girl had to make sure that she was going to be that seriously going to be very interesting and intense as we speak so let's get going here.

Chapter 4:The Cemetery hunt

As our heroes saw as they get to be invading the mansion, Tommy looked up as they get to be that he didn't get to be that adding zombies to the party.

"This doesn't make any sense, those zombies aren't supposed to be scheduled or to be coming over." said Tommy as he looked over at his schedule.

"Relax, they're just people in masks." said Sam as she walked up to one of them. "How bad can they possible be?" As Sam tries to pull it off, she realized that that Zombie was real as the Whoop Agent Sam used the Zombie scanner.

"Okay Ms. Mansion, I think that you're wrong." she said. "Everybody, run like you've never run before!"

as they get to run, the party guests tried to escape but the Titanium titan closes up the windows and doors as he said. "These zombies will had to be on your watch and you'll going to be that they're going to survive as Maria screamed with fear!

"How are going to get out of this one?" asked Homer. "We need the kids to get the bottom of this as we get to know about it!"

"Good thing," said Alex. "We're in the mood for Trick-or-treating anyway."

"Don't worry Homer, the others and I get to be warning other people not to get effected by those mutant zombies." As he turn over to the kids. "Okay everyone I have a plan! Manny, turn into El Tigre, Alex, Sam, Clover, search for any clues, Frieda-" "BART GIRL!" Frieda corrected Bart. "Bart Girl, go with El Tigre, KND, Go to the cemetery!"

"But that's where all the dead people went to!" shouted Numbuh 4. "I Don't care and I don't want to care, I need you to be on your trails and find it more reaiable, now let's move, move, move, move!" As the kids went to a separate ways to save Halloween!

"Good luck kids," said Marge. "And remember, you and your friends are variable to their drooling mouths!" as the other adults moan as Homer said, "Oh great, you're going to be causing us doom even more!"

As the KND Go the Cemetery, they had to find some clues over there. "You know, I believe that some people are _dying_ to get here." as Numbuh 2 laughed as the others groan. "Focus, we're going to be that if there any more zombies to be coming towards us.

A Tomato thrown and hit Number 2 in the face.

As the Spies had to go trick-or-treating. "I don't know, we're maybe a little old for Trick-Or-Treating but I think that Bart Girl here had to make sure the colors go as Red, Green and Yellow, and with a little purple along the way, I think that this could be quite interesting to save our favorite holiday." replies Clover.

"Oh please, do you think that Bart Girl could ever be like Bart man? I mean Plu-eeze!" said Sam.

"Quiet, I think we had to go to the house over there." as the girls go over to the house, Clover ring the doorbell and as the door open, it was Timmy Turner as he open and they said "Trick Or Treat!"

As Timmy looked into them and said, "Wow, you looked happen to be those..." as he turn over to his Fairly Godparents. "Cosmo, Wanda, we got some trick-or-treaters here!" as the Fairly Godparents came and Cosmo said "Wow, finally, some kids with true colors!"

"Okay, we got some candies as we got some of those Pop-rocks and then we got some candy treats and some chocolate and then we got some- ooh! we got some candies and then we got some more and more as they get to enjoyable every year." said Wanda.

"You kids have a good time now!" as the door was about to close, Frieda- I mean Bart Girl puts her foot and she said "Not so fast, we want to be that to be sure that you've got effected by Zombies first." As Clover pulled off the zombie scanner as she scans at Cosmo as he laughs and said "That Tickles." and then she scans Wanda next and then Timmy as they got to be that they're all clear.

"Nice job on the costumes!" as Timmy got them to leave and close the door on them.

as they get to them, they had to open the door and reviled a guy named Joey. "Trick Or Treat!"

"Oh, you must be here for the mutant zombies huh?" asked Joey. "Well, if you want to take of that zombie equipment, please get some down the lane." as he closes the door on them.

"But we've already got the equipment, right here." said clover.

Back at the party, they seem that they're going to be searching for something to get rid of those zombie mutants that the Titan and Vlad has been created. "I hope there could be something good pretty soon." said Rodolfo. "What do you expect?" asked Homer. "These Zombies are going to be the whole cake, and besides, the kids are going to find a way to destroy them as they could-" as he got interrupted as he saw those zombies as they get to be seeing those villains as they get to come out of those rooms.

Yeah I know, another cliffhanger, I know.

We're going to be coming back next chapter, in the meantime, please make some comments below.


	5. Chapter 5-The Big Conclusion

A/N:As we speak, Halloween is today and tonight and I would like speed this up as possible so here we go, the big story.

Chapter 5:The Big Halloween Party Rescue

As we find the KND, they head over to the cemetery as the get to see of what went wrong here. "Abby, I don't like the looks of this." said Numbuh 3. "If we could find what cause those Zombie Mutants that come to life, we might get turn into zombies too."

"Oh please! if there as anything that I could find, I would know that it should be more difficult!" said Numbuh 5.

"Yeah, but with our friends back at the party, I hope that we could be that seriously more horrifying!" As they get to be showing that, the dark masters had to appear and grab the kids by hands. "That's what you think dorks!" as the operatives muffled. "Courtesy of Vlad Masters and The Titanium Titan, we got a couple of enemies with you!" as they turn out to be The Delightful Grandfather appears. "The Grandfather," said Numbuh 5. "Last time we saw you, we've got turn into elderly zombies!"

"That's what you think but I don't think that we could be that intense that we're going to let those mutant zombies to roam free!" as the operatives escaped, they had to run to deeper graves.

Meanwhile, the adults are having troubles of their own. "Those zombies can't scare me, I can take them down!" said Homer. "If there's one thing I learn from the Toonmaster is how to change forms and every other way!"

"You mean, we can change forms?" Asked Marge. "well then, why didn't you say so?" as she pulled the morph-o-matic as she noticed that she was going to believe that she was going to be saving them.

"Uh Marge, I don't want to interrupt your heroism, but I think that I promise Maria that I would stay retired as the White Pandera." said Rodolfo."

"You didn't say anything about morphing into him, did you?" asked Marge. "No."

"Well then, grab the transformer and change into forms!" As adults grab into the transformers, they can change into any forms as they can. "Seriously Marge, I got retired out of the White Pandera all because of your son and daughter's inventions and more importantly-"

"Shut up and grab your Transformer!" As he gets his transformer when she forms leadership. "Tommy, you and the others stop the candy, Homer, you prevent the party from being invaded!"

"Aye Aye Margie!" as Homer gets to stop those Zombies, they had to be that seriously more intense in there. "Ahh! Those Zombies are attacking the Cemetery!" Shouted Suzie. "We've got to stop those Zombies before it's too late!" as Suzie and Kimmi went to there. "Wait Girls! You got to stay here and help us!" shouted Chuckie. "I Can't do this by myself!" as Chuckie gets to collect the candies, he said "Never mind, I can!"

As they get to be that seriously had to run into the mansion as they get up there, they had to find as they get to be that they're going to notice that they're going to show as they had to be that intense to find as they get to be stopping those zombies as they get to find as they notice as they get see of what was going on. "All right team, we're going to show zombies who's boss around here." said Sam.

"I Don't know, should we call those people who gets to stop those zombies?" Asked Frankie. "What do you call them?" asked Mr. Herriman. "I Don't know, but they seem to be pretty good defeating those zombies." As Frankie gets to call, Homer dropped the phone. "We're not calling anyone, we're going to do it ourselves in order to save Halloween!" As Chuckie collects those candies. "Speak for yourselves!"

Back at the Cemetery, the Kids-Next-Door had to defeat the Grandfather and those zombies had to be quaffing as they get to be that they get to be defeating as possible.

As the Spies get to walk about trick-or-treating, they and Frieda- I mean Bart Girl -As they get to be trick-or-treating.

"Okay, it seems that we've went to that houses and it seems they haven't been effected by those zombies." replied Sam. "The only place that's left is that spooky castle with that cemetery over there." as they saw the castle, they get to be showing that they're going to see of what was going on here. "Sam, I'm going to borrow your spy binoculars." As she gives her the binoculars as she sees Sector "V" Fighting those previous enemies from the past, as Alex pops up. "What are we going to do Bart Girl?" she asked in horror.

"Stop calling me that," Frieda said. "Bart's right, I'm not Bart Girl, I was never a vegetarian, I'm not a Buddhist, and I only played the guitar, not the saxophone." As she puts down her Bart Girl mask, she spin around and turn herself into La Tigressia! "I am La Tigressia, I am a successor of El Tigre, I have powerful resources, I have strength, and full of tiger!" as she flown over to the cemetery, Suzie and Kimi went there first.

"Don't worry Girls, the Calvary has arrived!" as Kimmi gets to fight against the enemies as they get to be showing to fight off the past Villains.

"Look out, I Got you!" as she gets to Hit that monstrous hit as The Grandfather got hit. "Kids, I got your 2-by-4 weaponry, catch!" as she throws into the weapons to them. "Thank you Kimmi." said Numbuh 3 as she and the others got the weapons, as Bart Simpson and Manny Rivera arrived just in time and turn themselves into Bartman and El Tigre.

"All right team, it looks like that we're going to stop those enemies together!" said Bartman.

"Since we're having fun, I prounce I give out more Villains from the past! I give you The Headless Horseman!" as he gets to summon The Headless Horseman as he appears. "If I want a head, I might get one!" as his horse whinnies and gallops as searching for a head as Bartman jumps and doges as he notices as he gets to be more challenging as possible. "I don't want to be a headless WHOOP Agent!" worried Alex as she gets to be jumping high and stopping. "I prounce I give this to you, Coco La Blonche!" As Grandfather summon Coco. "I won't be humiliated again!" as she gets to get the KND, 5 dodges as she ran and flies up and goes though the distance as she gives it a karate kick.

"Fig Prestine!" as Grandfather took around though Robyn's evil wicked aunt appears. "I'm not dead, I'm rich!" She exclaimed "At least I can still get my revenge!" As Bartman and El Tigre had to do a double jump as they get to flown out as they get to be that simply had to be quite as to fight as possible as Sam and 3 had to give her the double flipping and flatten her. "This is getting to be harder then I thought it might be." Grandfather said. "I summon clayton!" as he summon Clayton. "I could use to shoot those pesky kids, because I could be flying down, they're going to be that be perfect for my prized positions!" as the kids get to escape from clayton, they had to flip that is La Tigressia came in to save the day. "Oh Hi Frieda, I see that your in your La Tigressia Uniform," said El Tigre. "At least that it didn't came from my belt this time."

As they get to be flipping as they had to notice that he was very easy to attack.

"As am I going to be defeated, I believe I got one toy to defeated you kids, I brought you, Aberacazombie!" As the magic magician zombie appears as he said "For my next trick, I shall make you disappear!" as he gets to ram into those kids. "Wonderful, if this isn''t a Halloween party, I don't know what is!" as they get to fight as they had to fight against them as they had to flip as they had to notice it. "Don't pull me out of a hat sir!" as Bartman gets to be flipping him. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Back at the mansion, things are getting worse.

"Sam, if we don't save the day, I just want to know that you're the greatest girlfriend a halfa could ever had." replied Danny. "Thanks Danny, I know you usually fight ghosts not zombies but I think that we need to make sure that you're going to be that you're going to be using it to make sure it could be more sacrificing for me!" as they get to be that Chuckie collected the most candies, they saved them from eaten by the zombies. "Here, I got every last piece, but I'm not sure that it's going to be that simply had to noticeable as we get to notice about it."

Just as they get to make this, Marge gets to use her Transformer to turn herself into various forms as she notices by using the power of transforming as she turn herself into a blue jaguar as she gets to pull her claws that she notices that she's attacking those zombies as she knows as she could be so she notices that she was saving them.

As she turn back into human, she was simply had to survive in them. "Worn off already, huh?" said Homer. "Now's my turn!" as he gets to used his transformer as he notices to believe that he turn into a Spring Shield worker as he gets to use his whip as he gets to be that he was going to make it as they had to notices as he gets to survive though out the zombies as Vlad and Titan gets worried as they hide into their hiding places.

"Don't worry guys, I would save you!" As Homer knows that he was simply had to find out as they get to be quickly to go as he tag Frankie Foster as she get turn into a Pink Fairly as she gets to blasts into those zombies away as she gets to blast them one by one as she noticed she gets to be that intense that it's getting harder.

Just then, the Titan gest to appears and slash them out as they get to be that kidnapped Maria. "Maria!" Shouted Rodolfo as he takes her away! "Here Rodolfo, catch!" as Marge throws his Transformer to him and turns him into The White Pandera. "White Pandera!" he shouted as he gets to stop the Titan as Vlad gives out more zombies.

Chuckie seems to be running to the Cemetery as he ran over to them. "Here are the candies," he said as he's out of breath. "I just don't know how much it's going to take."

"Well, you _Can Dee_ the difference now." Said Numbuh 2 as another Tomato throws right him.

As the Spies and the Kids are fighting off the villains get to be that simply had to fight off, they saw there are more zombies are invading the mansion. "Hurry, the adults aren't doing so hot!" Alex replies as they get to be running over as they get to be quite more difficult.

"There's too many zombies!" Homer shouted. "We've got to do something!" "Well I Don't have a transformer, but I can go ghost." as Danny went from a fenton to a Phantom as he gets to fight against them as he gets to fight zombies as Vlad gets horrified as the body parts gone fallen apart as the Zombies as they grow new parts.

"Sorry guys, like I told you before, I'm used to be fighting ghosts, not zombies."

As the kids busted right into the mansion, they're going to kick the nonsense of those Zombies as they get to be that they're building up just as they seem to do so.

"We just thought if you want those zombies to be taken down, you might leave that to us kids." said Alex. "I can say that you've done a job well done." said Homer as they those Zombies as they get to be putting together into a one big monster.

As they get to noticed that, The Vlad explained "I used all of the zombies together in order to become One big Monster as they get to be that had to find that this is just the beginning."

As the Trick-Or-Treaters get to appear. "Those zombies have to be taking those candies all night!" said one. "Well, if they want candy, then let's give some!" cried another.

As Maria was screaming like crazy, she shouted, "Rodolfo, everyone, help!" "Well what do you want us to do?" asked Chuckie. "I can't sacrifice all of the candy!" as Marge thought of an idea. "Or perhaps that we can!" as she said to everyone "Listen up, we're going to save Halloween if we're going to be sacrificing all of the party food that you can find and as well as the candy those Trick-Or-Treaters had to save from those mutant zombies!" she shouted. "Come on, we're going to be saving Halloween if we can find something to put in that Cannon!" As the Kids-Next-Door's latest Weapon the C.A.N.N.O.N. has been filled with all of the Halloween Candy and the party food as they get to use the blaster.

"Now Marge?" asked Rodolfo. "Not yet, we need only one shot!" as the monster getting closer and closer as he notices about it. "Now?" asked Rodolfo. "Not yet!" as Marge aims into the monster, they had to focus as the monster had to be that closer. "NOW!" as they shoot all of those Halloween Candy and Party Food blasting into the monster's mouth as it gets to eat a lot.

As Sam used her Transformer to turn herself into a Rock-Punk Gothic Princess, she gets to add meat into the C.A.N.N.O.N. as they get to blast them into the mouth by shouting "Meat Meat Meat!" repeatedly.

As they C.A.N.N.O.N. has been run out, Numbuh 2 shouted. "We need more Ammo!" "We're out of treats Hoagie." as Chuckie cried.

As they get to be that they're going to be sacrificing the big pumpkin prize as they get to notices it. "Well Pumpkin," said Suzie. "It may be not worth it, but for crying out loud, it's the only way to save Halloween." as she puts the pumpkin as they get to blast those Pumpkin innards as it gets to be sick as Rodolfo/White Pandera grabbed Maria and jump off as the huge Zombie gets sick as the White Pandera gives a big punch as the Zombies pulled off the zombies pulled apart as the the Titanium Titan shouts "This isn't the end! I'll get your wife, and your friends, I'll get even get your son most of all!"

As The Bartman says. "I don't think so!" as he uses the huge machine to throw the titan up into the skies and landed on the ground.

"We saved Halloween!" shouted Marge as everyone cheers!

Just then, Jerry had to arrive as he get to be that landed with the helicopter. "Glad you save Halloween Girls." he said. "Not just we Jere," said Clover. "We and everybody else."

"Yeah, all those mutant Zombies have form together in order to take those Zombies down." said Alex "Well, I'm glad you did."

"I got to admit, that was pretty awesome." said Bart. "Bart Girl or La Tigressria, I think at this is the best Halloween ever." said Manny.

"Aw, thanks dude." said Frieda. "So, the night is still young, what do you say we get to get back to the party?" asked Manny. "Dude, you read my mind." as she shouted "Who wants to play pin the tail on the monster!" "Oh, me, me, me! I always want to be pin the tail on the monster!" as Frankie and kids head over the Party games.

"Uh, Ms. Frances?" as Mr. Herririman throw his hands at he like it was no big deal.

As Danny walked up to Sam he thank her for saving the night. "Thanks Sam, I would ever get to do it without you."

"Ah, thanks," said Sam. "We _are_ a team after all." as they kiss.

As one more Zombie Mutant had to run around, Numbuh 4 said "Boo." as the Zombie falls apart. "Now that Zombie's _dead_ to me." Chuckie said as the KND Opertives laughed but Numbuh 2. "Okay, that's not funny." he told Chuckie.

"You may have won this Time El tigre and White Pandera, but next time you won't be so lucky!" as Bart Punches him in the face. "Sorry, they already are." as he chuckled.

As Jerry gets out his Halloween Costume. "I get to be going out as Springfelid's greatest crusader Bartman."

" _Ay Crubmbra."_ worried Bart. "Not again!" as he and everyone else get to enjoy the party as there was going to be another source as there is a monster called Gartharoth, but that is another story.

The End

That is my First Halloween Fanfiction Crossover story, please tell me of what you think by leaving comments on the comment box.


End file.
